Known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,088 for Quick Acting, High Tensile, Blind Fastener (issued on 9 Jan. 1973 to Kenneth H. Pitzer) is a structure where rotation of a cam brings a first cam surface to bear on the driving side of a sheet and forces the head of a drawbolt to expand the fingers of an expansible sleeve radially outward for subsequent engagement of the blind side of another sheet. Continued rotation of the cam brings a second cam surface into engagement with the driving side of the sheet to draw the expanded sleeve against the blind side, clamp the sheets together, and form a joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,064 issued on 21 Dec. 1999 to Patrick J. Franz for Retrofittable Quick Release Mechanism discloses a quick release mechanism, which has a lifting ring and a support ring and generally surrounds a shaft to be clamped. A cam or other lifting mechanism, operated by a handle, acts to separate the support ring and the lifting ring in a direction in line with the shaft. A restraint and adjustment nut mounted on the end of the shaft in contact with the lifting ring acts to tension the shaft. The lifting mechanism is free to rotate about the shaft independently of the restraint and adjusting nut allowing the handle to be used in any orientation desired and preventing the handle from being used as a crank or wrench. Embodiments are provided allowing retrofit to existing shaft fastening applications, including those where access to the interior of the shaft must be maintained.
Known from a U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,450 for Quick Release Mechanism For Motorcycle Saddlebag (issued on 25 Sep. 2001 to Mathew R. Aron) discloses a quick-release mounting system for a motorcycle saddlebag and a method for retrofitting a motorcycle with the system. The system includes two or more couplings, with which one can retrofit a motorcycle by replacing each bolt of the original mounting system with one of the couplings. Each coupling includes a first coupling portion and a second coupling portion that can be removably coupled and uncoupled with one another in a quick-release manner.
A need exists for a nut that can eliminate the need of being threaded onto a bolt.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nut with an integral tightening mechanism.